You're mine
by Shin Aoi
Summary: Haruskah aku menegaskan bahwa kau ini adalah milikku? Warning(s) inside. KatsuDeku. Yandere!Kacchan. BL. Mind to RnR?


Haruskah aku menegaskan bahwa kau ini adalah milikku?

* * *

 **Boku no Hero Academia©Kōhei Horikoshi**

 **Story©Shin Aoi**

* * *

 **You're mine.**

* * *

 **Bakugō Katsuki** **×Midoriya Izuku**

 **Warning(s) : Possibly!OOC demi kebutuhan cerita, Typo(s), BL/Yaoi/Sho-ai, Yandere!Bakugō, Self beta.**

 **T+**

 **If you don't like this story, just click x button on your PC or Phone. Thanks.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Oy Bakugō, kau lihat Midoriya?" Kirishima menepuk pelan pundak milik Katsuki.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku, Rambut aneh! Kubunuh kau!" Katsuki mengerang kesal, seperti khasnya.

"Oi.. oi.. santai saja _man_.. sejak hari pertama libur musim panas kemarin ia menghilang dari kamarnya."

Katsuki mendecih kesal.

"Aku bukan pengasuhnya, sialan." Bersamaan dengan itu, Katsuki melangkahkan kakinya dari ruang santai di asrama kelas 1-A.

* * *

 **3 hari kemudian.**

"Oi, ini sudah tiga hari _'lho_. Aku masih belum melihat Midoriya. Kirishima kau tau sesuatu?"

"Entahlah Kaminari, mungkin saja ia pulang kerumahnya? Beberapa anak kelas 1-A juga melakukannya bukan?"

" _Souka_? Seperti Iida, Uraraka dan Todoroki?"

Kirishima mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu mengapa ia tidak membuat surat izin sementara untuk pulang?"

"Mungkinkah ia lupa?―

Kirishima mengedikkan bahunya tidak tahu, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

―lagipula yang menetap di asrama selama musim panas hanya kita dan Bakugō saja."

"Hee.. benarkah? Kukira, orang itu akan pulang kerumahnya. Tak kusangka ia memilih untuk menghabiskan libur musim panasnya di tempat membosankan seperti ini."

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya. Terkadang, aku suka melihat Bakugō menatap Midoriya dengan tatapan yang tidak wajar? Seperti ingin memakannya? Err―menelannya? Entahlah, aku juga tidak begitu mengerti.."

"Benar juga, mengingat perlakuan Bakugō kepada Midoriya membuatku sedikit khawatir.. _ne_ , bukankah mereka berteman sejak kecil?"

"..ya begitulah yang kutahu. Ah sudahlah hentikan pembicaraan ini. _Naa_ Kaminari, ingin ke _mini market_? Ergh―panas sekali, aku ingin memakan es.." Kirishima mengibaskan kausnya.

"Oh! .. rasanya akan lebih bagus jika Todoroki ikut menetap bersama kita _ne_.."

"Hee? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena kita tidak perlu repot-repot membeli es ke _mini market!_. Jauh sekali jaraknya _man._ Jika Todoroki ada disini, kita bisa meminta kepadanya untuk membuatkan semangkuk besar _kakigōri_ dengan quirknya."

"Ahahaha! Benar juga." Kirishima tertawa lepas.

* * *

Izuku merasakan tubuhnya begitu kaku, kedua tangannya terasa kram dan bibirnya kering.

Apa ini? Aku tidak bisa bergerak.. Tanganku, terikat.. dan mataku tertutup sebuah kain? Gelap.. aku tidak bisa melihat apapun.. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah aku diculik? Aku tidak mengingat apa―

 _ **Deg!**_

 _Saat itu adalah hari pertama libur musim panas, lantaran tidak sabar untuk pulang dan menemui sang Ibunda, Izuku tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk naik ke dapur asramanya mengambil segelas air mineral karena kebetulan persediaan air minum dikamarnya habis._

 _Karena jaraknya terbilang dekat hanya terpisah 1 lantai saja, Izuku memutuskan untuk menaiki tangga. Sebelum ia keluar kamarnya, netra hijau miliknya melirik jam dinding yang berhiaskan potret All Might._

U-uh.. masih jam 2 pagi. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu _Okaa-san_ esok hari. Yosh! Setelah meminum segelas air, aku akan kembali tidur.

 _Kini kakinya sampai didapur asrama khusus kelas 1-A dilantai 3. Menggenggam sebuah gelas kaca, Izuku menuangkan air mineral hangat dari sebuah teko yang ada diatas kompor._

 _Menenggak air tanpa perisa dengan khidmat, ia tidak menyadari jika ada orang lain yang berada disana._

 _Wujud sosok itu terpantul digelas kaca yang Izuku gunakan. Netra_ zamrud _nya melebar ketika melihat sosok yang ada dibelakangnya. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan raganya, menghadap lelaki itu._

 _Tatapan mereka bertemu._

" _Oi, Deku.. kemari sebentar." Katsuki, lelaki yang berada disana selain dirinya mendesis berbahaya._

" _Ada apa K-Kacchan? K-kenapa k-kau keluar dari kamarmu m-malam-malam b-begini?" Izuku menatap Katsuki dengan takut, tubuhnya bergetar._

Aura intimidasi macam apa ini?

 _Katsuki perlahan bergerak mendekat kearah Izuku hingga berada didepannya persis. Lelaki bersurai_ ash blonde _itu menarik salah satu lengan Izuku._

"Naa _.. Deku.. Kaulah yang membuatku melakukan hal ini.." Suara Katsuki bergema ditelinganya._

 _Dan setelah itu, Izuku hanya bisa melihat kegelapan._

―pun. Tidak, aku mengingatnya, Kacchan.. apa yang telah ia lakukan?!

Izuku mencoba berbicara, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah gumaman tak berarti. Ia sudah panik luar biasa saat ini.

"Ka..cchan.. a..ku ta..hu.. ka..u a..da.. di..si..ni.." Izuku memaksakan pita suaranya, sehingga saat ini tutur kata yang ia ucapkan terdengar parau.

"Le..pas..kan a..ku.. Kac..chan.."

"Ku.. mo..hon.." sebulir airmata jatuh melewati pipinya. Izuku menggigit bibir bawahnya mencegah agar suara isak tangis tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

Izuku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran teman masa kecilnya itu. Kedua tangan miliknya diikat di kepala ranjang, Ia masih bersyukur, mulutnya tidak disumpal atau dilakban.

Setidaknya, Katsuki masih mengasihani dirinya.

Izuku yang mulai mendapatkan kesadaran penuhnya mulai meronta. Katsuki hanya melihatnya datar dari kursi yang ia duduki tak jauh dari ranjang tempat ia mengikat Izuku.

" _Ano saa.._ Deku, kulihat selama ini kau bersenang-senang eh?"

Suara serak milik Katsuki memasuki rongga telinga membuat tubuhnya mematung dan berhenti meronta.

"Selama ini kau bermain-main denganku hah?!"

Katsuki tertawa lepas, sungguh bukan tawa yang terdengar menyenangkan di telinga Izuku. Tawa itu.. Tawa seorang iblis.

"T-tidak.. bu..kan.. be..gitu.. Kac..chan.."

Katsuki kalap, ia berlari kearah Izuku yang terbaring diranjang. Menindihnya dan melepas penutup mata yang ia ikat dikepala Izuku dengan kasar.

"BUKAN BEGITU APANYA _KUSO_ DEKU?!"

Izuku terbelalak saat melihat ekspresi yang terlukis diwajah Katsuki.

 _Kacchan.. menangis?_

Rasanya sungguh tidak mungkin bagi seorang Katsuki untuk menangis. Saat mereka masih kanak-kanak Katsuki bahkan tidak pernah menangis karena hal sepele atau kompleks sekalipun.

"MENGAPA KAU BEGITU BAHAGIA BERSAMA MEREKA?"

"MENGAPA KAU MENUNJUKKAN TAWA BAHAGIAMU YANG SEBELUMNYA HANYA KAU TUJUKAN PADAKU!?"

"BUKANKAH SEHARUSNYA KAU TAHU KALAU KAU ADALAH MILIKKU?!" Katsuki berteriak kesetanan didepan wajah Izuku.

 _T-tidak.. Ini bukan Kacchannya.. Kacchannya tidak akan seperti ini.._

"SEHARUSNYA KAU MENGERTI! AKU BERSIKAP KASAR PADAMU KARENA ITU SEMUA DEMI DIRIMU SENDIRI!"

 _Untukku? Semua perlakuan kasar itu? Untuk apa Kacchan..?_

"AKU BERLAKU KASAR, ITU SEMUA UNTUKMU! UNTUK MEMBUAT PRIBADIMU YANG LEMAH DAN CENGENG ITU MENJADI LEBIH KUAT!"

"TETAPI MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI JUGA, _KUSO_ DEKU?!"

"AKU SENGAJA MEMBUNUH PERASAAN BERSALAHKU SETIAP MEMAKI, MEMUKUL DAN MENYAKITI DIRIMU. TAPI KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI JUGA?!"

"DAN SEKARANG, SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA KAU MENGEKOR DIBELAKANGKU, KAU INGIN MENINGGALKANKU EH? DEKU?!"

Suara teriakan Katsuki lenyap. Hening diantara mereka berdua terjadi, hingga suara gumaman Katsuki pun mengudara.

"...kumohon... jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian.. Deku." Katsuki membuang ego yang ia miliki jauh-jauh.

"Melihatmu menderita karena diriku sudah cukup untuk membuatku hancur.. maafkan aku." Katsuki melirihkan suaranya lalu,

menenggak beberapa teguk air mineral yang ada digelas kaca samping ranjangnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia menundukkan tubuhnya. Mendekat kearah Izuku.

Lalu.

 _ **Kiss!**_

Katsuki mencium Izuku, lebih tepatnya mentransfer air mineral yang ada didalam mulutnya. Ia tahu, pasti tenggorokan Izuku terasa begitu kering setelah tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari. Berkat siapa? Tentu saja dirinya.

Ya, Katsuki lah yang menculik Izuku. Membius lalu menyekap ia didalam kamar miliknya. Takut ketahuan? Tentu saja tidak. Katsuki tidak memiliki perasaan semacam itu.

Memiliki perasaan seperti itu hanya akan membuatnya dicurigai dan menggagalkan rencana yang sudah ia susun dari jauh-jauh hari.

"...pada akhirnya, kau telah lepas dari genggamanku.." ucap Katsuki pelan. Netra _crimson_ miliknya memandang Izuku yang masih terikat dengan kosong.

"Kacchan.. berhenti.. tolong.. lepas-kan aku.." Izuku bergumam, airmata mengalir semakin deras dari kedua sudut matanya.

 _Maafkan aku, Kacchan.. aku tidak menyadarinya.. biarkan aku menj_ _―_

" _Ne_... Deku, aku menyesal.. kau tahu? memperlakukanmu secara kasar justru semakin menjauhkanmu dari diriku―

Katsuki menarik nafasnya pelan, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

―dan juga, bukankah kau ini milikku?"

"Bukankah impianmu saat kecil dulu adalah menjadi mempelaiku?"

"Deku.." Katsuki tersenyum manis, hingga kedua matanya terlihat menyipit.

Izuku merasakan firasat buruk setiap Katsuki tersenyum seperti ini.

"T-tidak.. Kacchan.." Suara si pemuda bersurai hijau bergelombang bergetar.

"Bagaimana jika aku mencongkel kedua bola matamu, mencabut lidahmu, memotong kedua tangan dan kakimu―

"Kacchan.. tidak.. hentikan.. maafkan aku.."

―lalu memberi surat kematian palsu kepada pihak sekolah karena kau terlibat kecelakaan saat pulang menuju rumahmu?"

Mendengar Katsuki berkata seperti itu, sepasang netra hijau Izuku membola. Ia tidak dapat berkata apapun melihat sosok yang tengah menggila dihadapannya.

"Dengan begitu, aku dapat memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri. Menyimpanmu disini. Hanya bersamaku, selama-lamanya. Tidak akan ada yang menemukanmu dan kau―

"Kacchan..." Isak tangis yang sedari tadi ditahan kini lolos.

―takkan pernah meninggalkanku untuk selamanya."

 _Lakukanlah sesukamu, Kacchan..aku tahu ini semua salahku_ gomen nasai _, kau pasti begitu menderita_ ne _? dan satu hal yang perlu kau tahu..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _..mengapa kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **yamete yo, yamete yo, yasashiku shinaide yo"**_

" _ **doushite mo boku ni ha rikai ga dekinai yo"**_

" _ **itai yo, itai yo, kotoba de oshiete yo"**_

" _ **konna no shiranai yo"**_

" _ **hitori ni shinaide"**_

― _ **花た**_ _ **ん**_ _ **–**_ _ **Kokoronashi.**_ _ **―**_

* * *

 _ **Err**_ _ **―**_ _ **End.**_

* * *

 _ **Note :**_

 _ **Lyrics, Composer, Arranger Kokoronashi's song : papiyon/**_ _ **蝶々Ｐ**_

 _ **Original Singer by GUMI.**_

* * *

 _ **Etto.. hehe**_ _ **―**_ _ **Ao disini~ Ciao-ssu! Ao bawa fic baru lagi di fandom BNHA. Sebenernya fic ini udah mendem lama di storage leppy Ao.. Ao agak ragu ngepostnya /nanges**_

 _ **Hehe~ kali ini Ao buat dengan pair KatsuDeku! Setelah sekian lama ngeliat beberapa doujin KatsuDeku akhirnya Ao teracuni juga~ hohoho~ Sekarang KatsuDeku jadi pair utama kesukaan Ao selain TodoDeku /digiles**_

 _ **Btw, Ao bingung ini genrenya apa ya? Hurt/Angst kali ya? /digampar**_

 _ **Etto**_ _ **―**_ _ **tolong dimaklumi kalo terlalu Out of Character ya.. /sungkem. Mau gimanapun, Ao dapet ilham pas denger lagu Kokoronashi yang dinyanyiin sama Hanatan(**_ _ **花た**_ _ **ん**_ _ **)**_ _ **meskipun ceritanya gak nyambung-nyambung amat sama lagunya :(**_

 _ **Pokoknya Ao baper tingkat Oklahoma Smashnya All Might pas denger lagunya, macam langsung menancap di kokoro gitu :( /halah**_

 _ **p.s : kalo bapernya tingkat dewa udah mainstream kan :(**_

 _ **Well, last.. Mind to Review?**_

* * *

 _ **p.s.s : Ao ucapkan selamat, kalian sungguh luar biasa extra ordinary karena sudah membaca fic abal ini sampai selesai :")**_

 _ **In the end my english still sucks. Bloody hell.. /abaikan**_


End file.
